missionimpossiblefandomcom-20200214-history
Janik Vinter
'''Janik "the Bone Doctor" Vinter '''was the second-in-command of Solomon Lane and one of the main henchmen of the Syndicate. Vinter is mostly an arrogant torturer. His job is to tortue people as much for gaining information. Biography Rogue Nation With Saif, Vinter is first seen in London when the IMF secret agent Ethan Hunt was captured by the Syndicate. Vinter enters the room and says that he is wondering why Solomon Lane chose to take Ethan alive. Ethan reveals that he knows who Vinter is and that he supposedly died three years ago. Vinter starts beating up Ethan to see how much he can endure. Ethan then adresses Ilsa Faust, who is also present, and tells her that she should leave the room as things are about to get ugly. Vinter agrees. He then choses a bone saw to torture Hunt but is distracted by Faust. Using the distraction, Hunt kicks Vinter in the chest and frees himself. Vinter drops to the ground and hits his head on a pipe which knocks him unconscious. He awakes only to see that his prisoner is fleeing. He takes the gun of a Syndicate henchman and pursues Hunt. During his escape, Faust tells Hunt that she will stay with the Syndicate as a mole. She then runs into Vinter and tells him that Hunt has fled. Six months later, after the assassination of the Austrian Chancellor, Ilsa meets Solomon Lane. When she knocks on Lane's apartment door, Vinter opens the door. He leaves the when Ilsa enters, leaving her alone with Lane. Vinter and Saif are presents in the graveyard when Ilsa reports the USB key to Lane. It is he who will find that the key is empty. Hunt meets with Ilsa to discuss the list they stole which contains the names of Syndicate members. However, things go awry when Vinter captures Benji. With Benji as a hostage, Lane is able to blackmail Hunt to bring him the blackbox which does not contain the names of Syndicate members but the accounts containing the budget for the Syndicate. While Hunt and his friends make their plans to kidnap the Prime Minister to get access to the money, Benji is visited by Lane and Vinter. Vinter, Saif, and several other henchmen are present when Hunt meets with Faust to exchange Benji for the money, Hunt is able to negotiate Benji's freedom. After Benji leaves, Lane orders Vinter to kill Faust but to leave Hunt alive as he is the only one that knows the codes for the accounts. Vinter and his men open fire but Hunt and Faust escape, killing Saif and three of Vinter's men. Vinter and the Syndicate agents pursue them but Hunt and Faust manage to kill many of the Syndcate henchmen. When a henchman temporarily fights Hunt he is sepeaated from Faust who is followed by Vinter. She attacks Vinter, who draws a knife. They fight but Faust manages to overpower Vinter by cutting him multiple times, then jumping onto his back and forcing the knife into his chest killing him. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Mission: Impossible – Rogue Nation characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:2015 deaths Category:The Syndicate Category:Henchman